


Death Is Not The End (Oswald Cobblepot x Reader)

by AmmyOkami



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Drama, F/M, Hurt, Slightly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/AmmyOkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 4, Season 2, after... well you know... </p><p>After Oswald got the horrible news, you try to soothe him...</p><p>----</p><p>A short story I wrote after watching the latest episode... (assuming that Oswald's mother is... well you know...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Is Not The End (Oswald Cobblepot x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't wanna believe it...

[ ](http://s1296.photobucket.com/user/CreamyChocolateHeart/media/Bildschirmfoto%202015-10-14%20um%2002.40.44_zpslfih12m7.png.html)

“Butch! Did you find… Is Gertrud…?” Butch looks into your eyes, not saying a word. In disbelief you stare at him. “Say this isn’t true,” you shake your head. “Please say it’s not true…!” You want to scream at him, but you can hardly breathe. Butch passes you and enters the door in which Oswald is awaiting him already.

Shivering you wait. You just wait. It seems like an eternity until Butch comes back again. You close your eyes, the tears just doesn’t stop coming.

And then…

A blood-curdling scream let your body freeze. Oswald’s scream. He screams. He screams. He only screams. You open the big door which separates you from Oswald. Another scream. It breaks your heart. You know what his mother meant to him. How can someone be just so cruel and… You don’t understand it. You just don’t understand it.

Slowly, step by step, you approach him. His piteous whimpers mixed with his outraged screams and cries tears your heart apart. “Oswald…” you lay your hand on his shoulder. No reaction.

“Oswald..,” you say once more, kneeling in front of him now. “Go away!” he screams. “Leave me alone!” He tries to push you away, but you hold his hands tightly. “Oswald!” you scream his name. “Please!” “NO!” he cries. “NO! Mother…! She… She… I couldn’t safe her! I… I couldn’t… I-”

You just take him into your arms, desperately he grips your shirt. “I couldn’t… Oh god, I couldn’t safe… I… It’s my fault! It’s only my fault! She died because of me! I killed her!” His whole body trembles, he isn’t able to say anything anymore. His words are getting swallowed by his tears.

You kiss his cheek, taste his salty teardrops. “It’s not your fault, Oswald,” you speak as calm as possible. “No… No…” he whimpers. “Oswald… Look at me.” You take his face in your hands and force him to look at you. “Oswald, I said look at me!” You look deeply into his eyes, eyes so full of desperation, anger, confusion, even fear.

He shakes his head. “It is my fault. She needed me… I failed… I…” He looks at you, a shaky smile on his face. “I am a nobody after all. I wasn’t able to protect my own mother. Everything I had.” He hides his face in his hands once more and starts to sob again. Even the warm chimney fire isn’t able to destroy the coldness in this room, the coldness in your hearts. Too big is your shock, your anger, your hatred towards the people who did this hellishness.

You pull him towards you. Now he sits on the ground, next to you. And you hug him. You just hug him tightly. “You still have me, Oswald. Theo will pay for this. Theo and the rest. They will suffer. They will all suffer. I promise you, they will suffer,” you swear, not blinking with your eyes even once. You take his hands in yours, kiss his fingertips. Oswald looks at you, his eyes red from crying. “We will get through this together, Oswald. Okay?! We will get through this together!”

Oswald’s lips are quivering. “Why… Why her? Oh god, why her?!” Oswald embraces you tightly, almost painfully. But you don’t care. He needs you now and you want to be there for him. His body shakes in your arms, he nuzzles your neck, you feel his tears on your skin. Nothing you can say. You just caress his head softly, plant soft kisses on his cheeks.

You rock him, try to soothe him a little bit. “_______… Why… Tell me why!” “Shhh… Oswald…” You can’t imagine what pain he must feel right now. Losing his mother in such a cruel way.

There you sit now. Holding each other. Crying. The tears just won’t stop streaming down your cheeks. “I love her so much.” “I know, Oswald. She knows. You will see her again.” Oswald chuckles sadly. “I will burn in hell. I’ll never see her again.” You place another warm kiss on his skin. “No, you won’t,” you say tenderly. “They will burn in hell. They will… And together we will drag them into the depths.”

Oswald watches you and enfolds you firmly. “Stay with me,” he says, almost begs you. “Nothing and no one will tear us apart. Never.” “Promise me,” he screams in despair, his hands clenched into fists now. “I promise. No matter what will happen.” He tries to smile and touches your face. He kisses you, a quick and soft kiss. “I believe you, _________. I believe you.”

His in anguish drawn face let your heart and soul squall. But you have to be strong. For you, but especially for Oswald. Still rocking him like a baby you tell him how much you love him. How much his mother loved and still loves him.

You feel him becoming calmer. And calmer. Nobody of you is moving. You just sit there, laying in each others arms until the sun rises; the sun inks the sky in a blood red color. <p Oswald sleeps in your arms now. You look outside of the window and back to Oswald again. Affectionately you stroke his face. You nod, promising yourself, “Yes, they will pay, Oswald. They all will suffer. They will… I promise.”


End file.
